


There is a world...

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: How do you summarize the enitre story of Harry Potter's world in 356 words?





	There is a world...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is half poem and half story.  It is directly mimicked after The Napping House style by Audrey Wood, which is a beautifully written story and very fun for young readers.    


* * *

There is a world,

A magical world, where everyone is unhappy.

 

And in that world there is a school,

A prestigious school, in a magical world, where everyone is unhappy.

 

And in that school there is house,

A brave house, in a prestigious school, in a magical world, where everyone is unhappy.

 

And in that house there is a girl,

A prefect girl, in a brave house, in a prestigious school, in a magical world where everyone is unhappy.

 

And in that girl's heart there is a boy,

A loyal boy, who fancies the prefect girl, who's in the brave house, in the prestigious school, in the magical world where everyone is unhappy.

 

And in that boy's family there is a girl,

A fiery girl, who's brother is the loyal boy, who fancies the prefect girl, who's in the brave house, in the prestigious school, in a magical world where everyone is unhappy.

 

And in love with that girl there is a boy,

A legendary boy, who's in love with the fiery girl, who's brother is the loyal boy, who fancies the prefect girl, who's in the brave house, in the prestigious school, in a magical world where everyone in unhappy.

 

And in that boy's life there is a mission,

A deadly mission that controls the legendary boy, who's in love with the fiery girl, who's brother is the loyal boy, who fancies the prefect girl, who's in the brave house, in the prestigious house, in a magical world…

 

where everyone is frightened.

 

And that mission is to defeat an evil,

A pure evil, who hates the legendary boy, who's in love with the fiery girl, who's brother is the loyal boy, who fancies the prefect girl, who's in the brave house, in the prestigious house, in a magical world…

 

where everyone is terrified.

 

The pure evil who underestimates the power that lies within the legendary boy, because of the love he shares with the fiery girl, and her loyal brother, and his prefect girl, and they all belong to the brave house in the prestigious school, in a magical world…

 

where everyone is now peaceful.

 


End file.
